Unpredictable
by cullenluver8888
Summary: When Bella moves to town she befreinds the one guy who hates her guts or does he, sister and friends. Can they get over the hate for each other and find love... together?
1. Chapter 1

UNPREDICTABLE

Chapter 1: meeting (B.O.P)

It all happened by one word. Bitch. You see it happened to be a Thursday and my first day at my new school and i was running late, i had to get to English and fast. I turned around the corner and "oaf" i ran into something or rather someone.

"Bitch, watch were you walk!" this god of a man sneered at me. He had this bronze reddish color hair, it is hard to give it a certain name. His color were a striking green color.

"Excuse me? I happen to turn the freaking corner and you ran into me so sorry if i didn't get the memo but you as you see i am new here."

"Yeah, i know who you are, everyone does you are chiefs daughter right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Whatever just watch where you walk next time and we won't have a problem." Oh but we do. I big one at that. I never knew that jerks name until i ran into him again by accident. Oh boy this was going to be good because 1) I befriend his sister who is in my English class. 2) I was in his freaking house that i didn't know. Anyway back to the story When i got to English i was only five minutes late not to bad for the first day and running into that jerk whose name i didn't get even though he knew mine. So i sit down to this dark haired pixie like girl whose name is...

"Hi i am Alice Cullen."

"Hey Bella Swan but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah i think everyone knows your name." she laughed with me. "We are going to be bestfriends I just know it already."

"Thanks... I think?"

After we got done saying ours names Mr. Miller starting to talk about an assignment that they are in the middle of so i don't have to do it. Thank freaking God that something good happen today. If I had to that project i would have pulled my hair out because well I have no clue what they are doing really. The bell rang as i was getting my stuff off the ground when Alice came by and asked if i wanted to sit with them at lunch Of course i said yes since i really don't know anyone yet. As me and Alice came into the cafeteria she led me though the line. "OK so you see the big guy that Emmett my brother and his girlfriend is Rosalie the blonde. My boyfriend is Jasper the tall blonde which is Rosalie's brother they are twins. I have another brother too but he left already." We finally made it to the table where i got to meet everyone.

"Hey everyone." I said shyly.

"Hi i am Emmett and this is my Rosie."

"It's Rosalie nice to meet you Isabella."

"Please just call me Bella."

"Ok Bella i am Jasper."

"Hi thanks for letting me sit with you guys today i hate being at a new school where i don't know anyone because frankly it sucks big time."

"Yeah i know what you mean because me and Jasper were new two years ago an did suck."

Before we knew it, it was time to go to my next class. I looked down at my schuled to see want i have next ugh Biology nice. It should be easy since i took AP Biology in Phoenix, Arizona and even then i was ahead of them. When i walked in i realized that i would be sitting by my self. That is really ok because i perfer to work by myself more often cause then i wouldn't have to behind in the work. Hm i wonder if i have a partner like the rest of the class has?

"Um Mr. Banner do i have a partner?"

"Um yes Mr. Edward Cullen." Oh great isn't that Alice's brother? Yes yes it is, i think?

My last class of the day was gym lucky me. I have serious problems with my balance ever since i was little. after i got home i couldn't help but think about the mystery dude. Who in the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know me that's for sure. Bella just forget you ever met him for god sake you don't even know his my dad came home i fixed dinner then went to take a shower about that time it was around seven o'clock when i decide to read for a little while. Then out of no where my phone started ringing.

"Um i can't find my phone this is just great." i finally look in my pocket of my jeans before the person hangs up. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Bella it's Alice Cullen."

"Hey Alice whats up and how did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. Um i have a reason for calling."

"Ok what is it?"

"I know we just met and all but i really want you to come over tomorrow and sleepover with me and Rose please just think about it please?"

"Ok i will but let me ask my dad ok since i barely ever see him."

"Great i just know he will say yes."

"Bye Alice talk to you tomorrow"

"Sure see you tomorrow Bella."

So i went downstairs and got a drink of water. "Um dad i was wondering if i could spent a night with Alice Cullen tomorrow night she really wanted me to but i told her that i would ask you since i just got here and all."

"Well don't let me stop you or anything if you really wanted to go then i guess you can."

"Cool i can't wait to tell Alice her and her brother really like me i think since i haven't met the other one yet." I went upstairs to call Alice she was totally excited because it's alice the hyper pixie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dicks or Chicks (BPOV)

The next day at school when i walk by the gorgeous jerk he just smirked at me. Whatever i really don't give a damn about him.

As soon as i sat down in English Alice attacked me with plans.

"So Rose is going to be there and you can finally meet my twin brother Edward. I know you two are going to get along just great and you guys will be a perfect match too. Emmett is going to be there too cause he lives there and he is having over Jasper and-"

"Alice!"

"What."

"I get it and what time should i come over?" i really did what to meet the infamous Edward that she always talks about i wonder if they look alot alike or what. If she thinks we are such a good match or whatever she said.

"Well since today's friday i think you should come over like right after school. Get your stuff and come over."

"But Alice-" the bell cut me off. I guess i will ask her at lunch. I went though my morning classes like azombie because i didn't get any of my cappichino like i wanted too. I met Angela Weber in Government we are parnters. She is really nice and kinda like me too. She seemes shy and reserved like me. I can see us becoming great friends.

"Hey Angela what are you doing for the weekend?"

"Nothing i think Ben coming over later. You?"

"Well i am going over to Alice's this weekend and having a bonding slash meeting Edward since Alice think we are soo perfect for each other."

"Oh that sounds like fun. Have a good time see you monday."

"Bye Ang see you later."I still wanted to know what he looked like since Alice thinks we are a perfect match. i wonder if he will look like Alice? You since they are twins and all. Will he have black hair with blue eyes or will he but totally different than that? I mean Alice is soo short almost pixie like will he like that too short i mean not a pixie. I hope he is taller than five foot four cause if he ain't that mean i would be taller him and that would be weird for me. You never know i might be suprised and he might be here today and i will finally get to meet him-.

"Hey" my intermonoluge was interputed by some blonde slut sliding up against the bronze hair god of a dick. Figures he would be a total manwhore. I hate him so much why does he have to be a gorgeous dick, i really don't know why i hate him so much for i just do. i mean if he wasn't i would mostly likely like him but he is and i don't do dicks (no pun intended either :]) "Hey Bella we are over here!" yelled Emmett across to me.

"Hey guys where is Alice?"

"Right here darlin"

"Hey where do you live cause if i am coming i might need to know where extactly where you live?"

"Oh right you will need that hey i should just get you ok so you don't get lost ok?"

"Sure that fine i will see you after school because i have to do some stuff before i come over so i call you so you can come and get me."

"Ok that sounds fine."


End file.
